


Bubble bath drabble

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together. Nothing sexual happens, just the two of them laughing and splashing each other and making bubble beards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble bath drabble

POTIONLESS HUMAN AU: 

Sunny was lying on the couch with a book over his face. He could hear Dawn in the back doing something or other when he heard the sound of water running. “Sunny!!!” 

He slid the book down to see Dawn grinning as she leaned over the back of the couch. “Come on!” 

Sunny groaned, “I thought we were staying in today? It’s so hot out!” 

Dawn giggled. “We are staying inside, silly. Come on!” she repeated. 

Sunny let Dawn lead him to the bathroom where the tub sat overflowing with water and bubbles, “Bubble bath!!!” 

Sunny blushed when Dawn started to strip out of her clothing, but soon the two of them were naked in the tub, bubbles and water everywhere. 

They were sitting across from one another when Dawn started blowing bubbles at him. Sunny chuckled and picked up a handful and plopped it on her head. Dawn laughed. “Okay, now I really am a bubblehead!” Sunny snorted, but then Dawn grabbed a handful of bubbles and started framing his face with them. “Eek! You look like a gnome!” 

Sunny laughed. “Or one of the seven dwarves.” Dawn’s eyes twinkled. “Hmmm, which one are you? Oh, I know—Happy!” That was when Sunny splashed her and she squealed and splashed him back. Dawn decided to put piles of bubbles on his head and he decided she would look cute with a bubble beard too. 

Finally they settled with Dawn leaning against Sunny, the two of them blowing bubbles both their heads and faces covered with sudsy beards and crowns. Dawn giggled, giving Sunny a big wet, bubble kiss which made Sunny grin. “Best idea ever.” 

BUTTERFLY BOG HUMAN AU: 

Bog came home with two large bags of Chinese take out to find that Marianne was not in the living room. “Marianne?” 

“In here!” 

Bog put the food down and found Marianne in the bathroom where she sat in the tub with overflowing bubbles. Bog leaned in the doorway. “Taking a bath without me?” Marianne gave Bog a wicked grin. “You could join me.” 

Bog raised an eyebrow, but then quickly stripped and folded himself into the tub with her. Marianne giggled as his long legs stretched out beside her. She shifted so her legs were over his, but then she threw bubbles in his face. “Ha, gotcha!” Bog blew at the bubbles which made them float up while some dripped off his long nose. “It’s going to be like that is it?” He grabbed a handful of bubbles and dumped them on her head chuckling as they dripped down her face. 

Marianne shoved a bunch of bubbles and then splashed Bog. Bog narrowed his eyes and his larger hands gave him an advantage as he splashed a wave of water at her. She squealed and threw another handful of bubbles at Bog. Soon they were going back and forth with more water and bubbles ending up on the floor, walls and all over the bathroom as they tried to out splash each other. 

When they barely had any water remaining in the tub, the two of them were left sitting in the tub, wet, naked and only a few bubbles left. They stared in challenge at each other, Bog sitting with bubbles on his head and Marianne had the remains of bubbles in her face. 

Marianne muttered, “A draw?” 

Bog glared, but with a goofy smile that belied his good humor over their battle. “For now. Fill the tub again?” 

Marianne smiled slowly. “You get the bubbles.”


End file.
